Sasuke's value-added services
by Itooshii Koneko
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is a well-known expert in network security, he is contacted by Jinchuriki Corp to audit their network, but what happens when he meets his former classmate Naruto Uzumaki. Read to find out. SasuFemNaru. First lemon, be gentle.


A/N: I know guys, I'm supposed to update 'Unexpected', this monster of a one-shot didn't leave me alone, it totally disturbed me from doing anything else, I had to write it down and get it out of my system.

This is a first attempt at writing a lemon, arghh! I was going to cut it short, but I did my best and didn't have the heart to remove the lime parts. So here you go, this is an M rated one shot, meaning adults only.

This fic is dedicated to _ShadowedHood_ , here is the one-shot that I was talking about, I hope you'll like it.

Disclaimer: Of course Naruto is not mine, he is supposed to be Sasuke's, but even the Uchiha didn't have the chance to be the happy owner of our delicious blond. Naruto is Kishimoto's property unfortunately, or not.

Now please, read and enjoy!

 **Sasuke's value-added services**  
 _Written by Itooshii Koneko  
Unbetaed_

A raven haired man was standing elegantly in the hall of the preeminent building of Jinchūriki Corp, he waited impatiently for the elevator to come down, and didn't spare a single glance at the persons around him. As soon as the doors swished open, he swiftly walked inside and punched the 20th number. This man was Sasuke Uchiha, a well-known expert and analyst in network security. People who believed that smart guys were mere ugly nerds, would change their mind after meeting the young expert, he was tall with a built body and good looks, his pale skin almost glowed in contrast with his raven hair and piercing black eyes. Despite his young age, the man owned a small business in IT security auditing, and so far the charts were good, they were getting more client calls, especially after the international debate about the right to privacy. Many businesses wanted to make sure that their locks were as tight as possible, and Sasuke's company offered the best servicing in the field, against reasonable costs. Among the many clients that contacted him recently, there was Jiraya Sanin -the CEO of Jinchūriki Corp-, which explained Sasuke's presence in their building, his mission was to audit their network to look for vulnerabilities, and undergo eventual upgrades to improve their system.

The elevator stopped at many floors, and several people went in and out of the tiny box, the raven looked up at the numbers displayed on top of the doors.

 _14_ _th_ _. Almost there._

He hated promiscuity, but when the doors slid open again and a familiar mop of bright blonde hair came inside, he suddenly wanted to get closer to the girl.

"Ino! What have I ever done to you to deserve such fate," the source of his interest said dramatically, entering the elevator. The young woman didn't notice the pair of dark eyes checking her out from the back.

"Naruto, you're going to like it, I promise!" the other blonde girl named Ino squealed. "He's not so bad,"

"Yeah, right! He called Sakura ugly," Naruto snorted shaking her head slightly from side to side, "and his smile is so faaake." She finished with a chuckle.

"Hey! He's really nice," Ino shot back indignantly, and slapped the other girl's arm gently.

Just then, the doors dinged open pulling Sasuke out of his eavesdropping, he hadn't even realized that he was listening closely to their conversation, it was very uncharacteristic coming from the usual stoic and nonchalant man, but once again the blonde girl who cluelessly triggered his instant interest wasn't any girl, she always made him act out of character.

Sasuke hadn't seen the girl since graduation, they were classmates in high school but weren't exactly friends, rivals would be a more appropriate term to describe their relationship. They had hated each other at first sight, Naruto didn't stand his arrogance, and Sasuke liked to reel her up, she was such a naïve girl, an idiot even, but still a very interesting girl. Naruto was so different from the other girls, who used to always gawk at his looks and try to get in his pants, she was their exact opposite, always trying to shut him up or kick his ass. It was a welcoming change for the young Uchiha, he had finally met someone who wasn't impressed by his social status and perfect appearance.

He smirked, as he remembered when he had last seen the girl.

[Flashback]

 _The graduation ceremony was over, and everyone had left the school to party, but Naruto was in the hallway waiting for Sasuke to emerge from his hiding spot, she snickered at the memory of the raven running away from his teachers, they all wanted to express their disappointment for losing a genius like him, and how confident they were about his successful future._

" _Here comes the bastard who said that I wouldn't make it to college!" Naruto chirped shoving a paper in Sasuke's face when he came out of the men's restroom. "It's a letter from Konoha's university, and here dear Teme, is the line where they say 'Dear Miss Uzumaki, Congratulations and welcome to the computer science Program at the University of Konoha'," she finished pointing at the line she was quoting._

 _Sasuke only quirked a perfectly shaped eyebrow, "I'm sorry about the bad news, the program will probably burn the last neuron left, Dobe."_

" _Argh!" he was the most annoying asshole in the universe. Naruto wanted to shove the evidence of her success on the asshole's face, but he didn't acknowledge it, he insulted her instead._

 _The young girl saw red and aimed a punch to his face, Sasuke easily blocked her first punch by catching her fist in a tight grip, he did the same with the second punch, but didn't see the next blow coming as she tripped him and he fell flat on his back, with a furious Naruto straddling him. She squirmed to free her hands from his locked grip, the brisk movement made the blood leave the boy's brain and go straight to his groin, he closed his eyes and shamelessly enjoyed the friction against the blonde's hard stomach, the boy quickly flipped her to reverse their position, and pinned her hands at each side of her head to gain some control over his raging hormones._

" _Teme!"_

 _Said Teme looked down at the flushed girl beneath him, she was panting heavily as she tried to catch her breath, and he unconsciously lowered his eyes from her parted lips to her well-developed breasts. The heat radiating from her body was sipping through the fabric of his pants, straight to his cock. They locked eyes for what felt like an eternity, until Sasuke leaned forward and kissed her. But then everything froze, they both stiffened and the boy stood up abruptly, he tried to conceal his astonishment as his mind was shouting at him 'What the fuck!', while his cock was begging him to take the girl right there on the hallway's floor._

" _I-I have to go!" and the blonde jolted out the building, like she was running for her life._

 _They never met after that, and neither talked about what happened to anyone. But, they would be lying if they said that they had forgotten the overwhelming attraction they had felt that day._

[End Flashback]

The expert walked calmly behind the little crowd that exited the elevator with him, the two girls weren't too far ahead, his dark eyes travelled up and down Naruto's body, and ogled her hips sway as she walked before him, her ass was deliciously hugged by a black pencil skirt.

 _Nice ass_.

He wickedly approved how the old tomboy girl had nicely bloomed into a sexy young woman. He casually quickened his steps, and greeted her in his bastardly language.

"Long time no see, Dobe," his smirk grew wider when he saw the blonde stiffen, obviously recognizing him in a blink, he felt the familiar satisfaction sprout in his chest.

"Te-Teme?" she asked, turning fully to see if he was really who she thought he was, "Teme, what are you doing here?!"

Naruto blushed at the sight of her old rival, there was no denying, the annoying bastard had grown into an extremely gorgeous man. The way the black suit clung to his body showed that he was fit but not bulky, his face was as perfect as she remembered, but his condescending look implied that his arrogance was still intact too.

"Work. You?" he asked curiously.

"As talkative as ever, I see. I work here, Teme," The blonde sighed replying anyway, she looked down as she felt something poke her ribs, and saw Ino's elbow digging into her side. She chuckled.

"Teme, this is my friend and co-worker, Ino Yamanaka. Ino, this is Sasuke Uchiha, we were classmates back in high school," she introduced her friend.

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke-kun. I'm in the Test & Quality Assurance Team, and Naruto is in the Research & Development Team. Which position have you been hired?" Ino eagerly asked, impatient to know if the man was going to work in the same team as her.

"I'm here as a consultant for few days only." He replied non-committally, he was surprised to learn that Naruto was working on their software, but he didn't show it. That job required skills but also a good brain, she really wasn't an idiot after all.

"Oh," the pale blonde was disappointed, "But, if you need anything, just ask me, I'll _gladly_ help you." She finished with a naughty smile, successfully hinting which kind of help she was offering him.

Naruto rolled her eyes, too used to her friend's behavior around attractive men, "Let's go Ino, we're late." She said dragging Ino by her arm, "See you, Teme,"

"Hn," He smirked.

He was going to like working for this client, a lot.

"Uchiha-san, as I have already explained to you before, we are suspecting a rival company of hacking into our system and spying on us. We are working on a new product since two years ago, the concept is innovative, and a lot of money has been wagered on this project. The prototype is functional but we still haven't released any information about it to the media, but recently the CEO of Oto Corp had presented a similar project during last month's business conference. I highly doubt that it was a mere coincidence." Jiraya explained professionally, then added. "Here is Shikamaru Nara, our IT manager, he will give you the necessary details about our system and network. I want a complete report about our vulnerabilities and what we need to do to fix them, plus a check up for any hacking activities that may have occurred recently."

"I understand Sanin-san, you'll have a complete report by the end of the week. I shall start now, then." Sasuke promptly replied, and stood up following Shikamaru out the office.

"I guess that you need to start by checking the physical connectivity of our devices to the network, let me show you to the server room." The lazy IT manager said guiding him through the desks.

The expert ignored the girls staring at him and followed the man silently, but when he spotted Naruto he couldn't help but stare. She was typing furiously on her keyboard, a pen stuck between her upper lip and nose, he then saw her frown and take the pen, to scribble few notes on the pad that laid on her desk.

 _Cute_.

"Here you go," Shikamaru spoke up unlocking the door, "if you need anything else, you'll find me in my office or with the R&D Team."

"Hn,"

The audit was an easy task for the talented expert, he had inspected the network infrastructure thoroughly, and was positively surprised to find that Jinchūriki Corp had implemented an excellent security protocol, he could only suggest few recommendations to strengthen their system. Jiraya was right though, there was many hacking attacks that had started a year ago, but they never succeeded to get into their servers.

"If these hackers didn't access our servers, how did Orochimaru know about our project?" Jiraya frowned, after registering what the expert had explained to him.

"They either developed it on their own, or there is a spy here," Sasuke suggested, used to run into similar situations.

"No, it was developed following our methods, it must be a spy then! Orochimaru had been accused of industrial espionage before. Few companies had lodged complaints against him, but there wasn't enough evidence to prosecute him, and the charges had been dropped," The CEO explained with a growl. "Can you identify this spy, Uchiha-san?"

"Of course, spies usually infiltrate technical teams. I can monitor your employees' emails and instant messages. If a spy is here, he is probably reporting to his boss regularly." The expert explained, habituated to go through this procedure.

"You have carte blanche. It's a very important project for the company, we can't go on like this." The old man agreed instantly, he didn't care about his employees' privacy if it meant loosing markets.

"I suggest we inform the team of a fake product release, the spy will make a move soon after that," Shikamaru suggested, it was too troublesome to wait for the spy to do something, a little nudge will make him act faster.

"I agree, do what's necessary." The boss dismissed them.

* * *

Sasuke hadn't talked to his former classmate since the first day he came to the company, he had been too busy to take a break and annoy her a little. Now he was sitting in one of the desks of the technical staff, scrolling through the employees' exchanged messages, and waiting for his software to notify him if certain phrases and words related to the project had been detected. Shikamaru had announced earlier the fake release, and they were now waiting for the spy to show up. They predicted that he would send an email soon enough, to relate the news to his boss.

The expert let his eyes wander around the place then stopped at the blonde's face, she was smiling and typing on her keyboard, when she glanced at Ino and snorted, Sasuke guessed that they were chatting, he quirked an eyebrow when Naruto blushed and bit her lower lip. It looked like they were having a naughty conversation.

 _Is she talking about her boyfriend's performance?_

The young woman looked up and caught his gaze, then quickly looked down and punched the keyboard's keys forcefully, followed by a heated glare thrown at Ino.

 _They are talking about me?_

Sasuke launched the appropriate program, and went to check Uzumaki's instant messages. The boss had given him free rein, so he was doing nothing wrong.

I. Yamanaka [09-03-2015 03:55:34pm]: hey blondie, your sexy friend is here today

N. Uzumaki [09-03-2015 03:55:56pm]: happy? I'm totally going to tell Sai that you are eye-raping other guys

I. Yamanaka [09-03-2015 03:56:21pm]: oh! Don't be a party pooper! You're just trying to run away from my party cause you don't like him

N. Uzumaki [09-03-2015 03:56:30pm]: your boyfriend tried to grope my ass!

I. Yamanaka [09-03-2015 03:56:42pm]: he was drunk!

N. Uzumaki [09-03-2015 03:56:57pm]: no, he's just a perv lol

I. Yamanaka [09-03-2015 03:57:24pm]: I saw how Sasuke was checking you out the other day, he probably wants some of that sexy ass of yours

N. Uzumaki [09-03-2015 03:57:45pm]: stop it, already! I told you that the guy is a jerk. We never got along!

I. Yamanaka [09-03-2015 03:57:59pm]: I'm sorry, but I only see sexual tension here

N. Uzumaki [09-03-2015 03:58:03pm]: Ino!

I. Yamanaka [09-03-2015 03:58:14pm]: oh look! He's checking you out again

N. Uzumaki [09-03-2015 03:58:33pm]: Ino, you pig!

 _That's probably when she looked at me then glared at that girl_ , he thought but quickly went back to read the rest of the conversation.

I. Yamanaka [09-03-2015 03:58:54pm]: you're blushing! Hehe, I just saw him smirk at you. He's definitely interested, what are you waiting for?

N. Uzumaki [09-03-2015 03:59:24pm]: I'm not going to throw myself in his arms just because I'm single!

I. Yamanaka [09-03-2015 03:59:59pm]: Naru, you became a nun since your break up with Neji. I know that it was an ugly break up, but it has been a year now, you should move on. I know that he cheated on you, but not all guys are bad

Sasuke twiddled the USB stick between his fingers, as anger started boiling in his guts after reading those words. He looked up and saw the blonde debating something with the co-worker sitting behind her, she wasn't chatting anymore. His dark eyes traveled down her long tan crossed legs, she was dangling her black high heels mindlessly, the motion made her skirt rode up slightly and exposed half of her thighs.

"Sexy!" The raven heard a voice say behind him, and quickly minimized the program's window. He titled his head up, and found Jiraya checking out Naruto's legs shamelessly.

"That's why I required business suits in the company's dress code policy," the CEO admitted, still ogling the oblivious girl.

The analyst looked back at his screen, and changed topic abruptly. "Nothing to report yet, Sanin-san,"

Sasuke resumed his spying … ahem … monitoring, as soon as the old man left to his office.

N. Uzumaki [09-03-2015 04:00:38pm]: I'm happy being single, that's all

I. Yamanaka [09-03-2015 04:00:55pm]: don't be stupid. I know you well enough, and I can tell that you're attracted to our gorgeous consultant, he's a sexy stuck up jerk, definitely your type!

 _Really, Dobe?_ He smirked.

N. Uzumaki [09-03-2015 04:01:22pm]: I have work to finish, don't interrupt me again if it's not related to work

I. Yamanaka [09-03-2015 04:01:34pm]: pfff, we'll talk about it later!

 _She didn't deny the attraction. Interesting!_ Sasuke thought, enjoying more and more his current job, he might earn more than money on this contract.

A notification popped in his screen, he clicked on it and found that an email from the personal account of Kabuto Yakushi had been sent to Orochimaru Oto, containing the key words 'orochimaru', 'product' and 'release', he opened it and read its content.

 _Orochimaru-sama,_

 _The IT manager had announced the product's release in three months, they judged their prototype fully functional. I should receive the first modules to test next week. I'll forward you everything as usual._

 _Best regards,_

 _Kabuto Yakushi._

Sasuke smirked, he printed the mail and went to Jiraya.

* * *

After several phone calls, the matter had been settled. Jiraya had contact Orochimaru and informed him about the outcome of their investigation, it was either facing court, where the solid evidence that proved Oto's illegal espionage will cause them disastrous damage, or Orochimaru could drop the project and leave the total exclusivity of the market to Jinchūriki Corp, and Jiraya would forget that this issue ever happened. Oto's CEO was furious, but he had been caught the hand in the cookies jar, he agreed resentfully.

"Thank you, Uchiha-san. Here is your check, I'll recommend you to any company looking for an IT security expert,"

"Hn," the young expert shook the offered hand firmly, and left the office.

"Sasuke-kun! I was waiting for you," Ino appeared beside him, "Today is my birthday and since it's Friday, I planned a party and everyone is invited, would you like to join us?" she waited for his reply, but was only met with silence, she added "Naruto will be there,"

"Hn,"

"Perfect! Here is the bar where we're planning to hang out, and here is my number," she gave him a post-it with the address and phone number, and left winking knowingly at him.

[Later that night]

When Sasuke entered the bar, he calmly strode to the table where the familiar group from Jinchūriki Corp was settled. Ino was the first one to notice him, and sent a knowing look to her friends, they casually shifted places to make the only sit available the one beside the oblivious blonde. He smirked, they were helping him to score with the naïve blonde, how considerate! In the mean time, Naruto was too busy laughing with the pink haired girl beside her to notice anything. The raven licked his lips and slid his eyes down. Oh, my! How he liked the way her orange tight shirt hugged those more than average sized breasts, and her flat stomach reminded him of how good it had felt to have those hard abs rub against his groin, his cock twitched at the hot memory. His black eyes continued their little trip further down Naruto's body, and he was disappointed to find her sexy legs covered by a pair of black jeans. Tonight, he was determined to get in the girl's pants.

"Hey, thanks for coming!" Ino shouted, waving at the raven.

Naruto blushed when the raven smirked looking straight at her, even she had to admit that it was a sin to look that good, he was wearing a black V-neck shirt and dark jeans, his muscular torso and thighs were unmistakable. She gulped, and Sasuke's smirk widened at her open stare.

"Hn," he sat beside Naruto, and brushed his knee against her thigh deliberately.

The blonde turned to great him, and her eyes fell on the tattoo at the base of his neck, she blushed even more, and drowned a shot of beer to calm her sudden nervousness.

"We didn't know that you would be all here," a brown haired girl approached them with a gleam in her eyes. She smirked arrogantly, as the guy beside her wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Naruto," the guy scanned the blonde's appearance with his hungry pale eyes, and Sasuke hated how Naruto's name rolled off his tongue.

"Neji, Tenten, you're not welcome here," Ino growled with a heated glare.

 _Neji? He's Naruto's ex._ The raven remembered the name from the conversation he had spied on the other day.

"We just wanted to say 'hi'," Tenten chuckled, sliding her hand along Neji's chest, then rested her head on his shoulder. She obviously wanted to rub their relationship on Naruto's face, probably to make her jealous.

"You said it, now get lost!" Ino insisted and was about to stand up, when Saï held her hand and stopped her.

"But Ino-chan, we used to be such good friends before," the guy said feigning innocence.

"That was before-… You jerk, get the hell out!" the pale blonde snarled, balling her hands into fists.

"Ino!" Naruto hissed at her friend's needless protective reaction. She looked up at her ex and the girl he had fucked in their bed.

"Neji, Tenten," she acknowledged them coldly, but her blue eyes were filled with hurt and withheld anger.

"How are you, Naruto?" Neji asked, his pale eyes focused on her cleavage.

Sasuke hated the hurt look on his former classmate's face, and was hardly restraining himself from punching the guy for messing with her. He thought of a way to shut him up and get her out of there, and draped his arm around her shoulders, then he kissed her temple gently.

"Let's go Naru, this place reeks of shit now," Sasuke said casually, sliding her hair back and trailing a series of kisses down her neck.

The blonde jumped at the unexpected contact, but let the raven help her out, she wanted to leave but didn't want to appear weak, especially before Neji. The guy had the nerve to frown at them, he even seemed upset to see the ex he had cheated on with someone else.

The hurt girl nodded, following Sasuke outside.

"Thanks, Sasuke. You really didn't have to do that," Naruto thanked him nervously. She felt humiliated and embarrassed, they hadn't seen each other in years, and here he was helping her out, with her ex.

"Hn. Did you drive here?" He asked, ignoring the blonde's babble.

"Huh, no. Ino and Saï gave me a ride," She replied, titling her head to the side, and wondered what was the raven's point for asking.

"My car is over there. Let me drive you home," Sasuke offered, walking to his car without waiting for Naruto's reply.

The short ride was silent and uncomfortable for the blonde, and Sasuke had kept his gaze on the road the whole time. It had been months since he last got laid, and never a girl had affected him as much as Naruto did, even her nervousness was arousing. He sideway glanced at her discreetly, and his eyes fell on the seat belt buried between her voluptuous boobs, he gripped the steering wheel harder. He wanted to shove her into the backseat, and fuck her senseless.

"Thanks for the ride," Naruto said nervously, avoiding Sasuke's piercing black eyes. She was blushing and biting her lower lip, and Sasuke felt the urge to be the one to bit it instead. "Do you… do you want to come in for a drink?"

"Sure," He didn't use his usual monosyllabic response this time, to show her that he didn't want to leave just yet.

"I only have tea, coffee and… bear. What do you want?" Naruto asked, letting Sasuke examine her small but cozy apartment, while she was rummaging through her fridge.

"Beer," He replied, taking a sit on the black leather couch. He needed another glass of alcohol to relax.

"Here," She handed him a bottle, plopping herself on the other side of the couch, and sipped her beer watching him curiously.

They sat there in a comfortable silence for few minutes, and then Naruto spoke up.

"Neji is my ex, we broke up a year ago," She started, swirling the bottle of beer in her hand, she frowned her eyes lost in the memory of that day. "I came home earlier, and found him fucking that bitch in our bed,"

"Sorry," He offered, not exactly knowing what to say.

"Nah, it's okay. He's a player, I should've known better. For him one girl is not enough, Tenten and he have an open relationship, they both sleep around and are okay with it." She shrugged, taking another sip.

"That's disgusting," Sasuke frowned. He had never understood those kind of people, unfaithful men and women thought that using the label 'open relationship' would make them look somewhat honest, how pathetic!

Naruto chuckled, "Yes. What about you? Do you have someone?"

"No," He smirked, very pleased to see her interested in his relationship status.

"They ran away?" She asked with a grin, ignoring the suggestive smirk.

"No, on the contrary. But, it didn't work out," He explained to entertain her, they were beating around the bush, and he was getting impatient. She turned to face him, and bent one leg on the couch, while the other was planted on the floor.

"Why?" she asked curiously, bending her arm on the back of the couch, and rested her head in her hand.

Sasuke smirked, liking Naruto's curiosity at this particular moment. "It was only about sex,"

"Huh!" The blonde gulped and blushed. "I-I guess… that it made the relationship shallow,"

He felt his cock twitch impatiently, and said with a husky voice, "Sex is important, though,"

"Y-yes," She replied licking her suddenly dry lips, her eyes were trapped in his onyx stare like a spell.

"Naruto," Sasuke grunted her name and leaned forward slowly, giving her room to pull away and stop if she didn't want it, but she closed the distance between them, and they kissed feverishly.

Sasuke snaked a hand under the blonde's shirt, he felt her abs tense at the touch but she quickly relaxed, and a soft moan left her lips. Her skin was on fire, and the raven got closer to bath into her burning heat. Her fingers ran softly through his hair, and she shifted her bent leg to get closer and pressed her breasts flush against him.

"Fuck!" She cried out throwing her head back startled by the sudden pain at her left nipple, when Sasuke twisted the erect bud hard between his fingers, he kissed her jaw gently as an apology for the greedy assault, and cupped her breast kneading the soft flesh with his palm. He was hardly containing himself, he wanted more, he needed more, beads of sweat broke out on his temples as he held onto his self control to not thrust hard and deep into her cunt right there, he dug his fingers into her breast hard enough to leave bruises, and Naruto hissed pulling his soft locks painfully. It had been too long, her body was overly sensitive, and Sasuke was determined to take all his sweet time to fuck her brains out.

The raven groaned and cradled the base of her neck to deepen the kiss, he thrust harshly his arousal against her groin and Naruto gasped, granting him access to shove his tongue between her lips, and dive into her mouth. It was a battle of dominance, they dove their tongue to map every spot of the other's wet cavern, and their teeth clinked with each other, as they fought to bring the other into submission. Naruto tasted of beer and chocolate, probably from the birthday cake she had eaten earlier, Sasuke growled into her mouth and bit down on her lower lip, then thrust his cock hard again, to show her how much she was affecting him.

"Sa-Sas'ke," she moaned gripping his dark locks as he sucked the soft skin of her collarbone, he bit down then licked the abused skin apologetically. Her soft mewls were sending electric waves of arousal through his body, and his dick hardened painfully. He growled impatiently, he wanted her to initiate the act. But Naruto seemed to like teasing the stoic man, she rolled her hips against Sasuke's manhood, and smirked mischievously when he closed his eyes at the delicious friction.

"Naruto," he moaned her name as she grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it, exposing his muscular torso before her hungry eyes.

The blonde put her hand on his chest and pushed him gently to lay on his back, she straddled him like a feline, and quickly got rid of her shirt and bra never breaking eye contact, as her blue orbs looked down at him with heated arousal. The man hissed as she pushed down her crotch against his covered cock teasingly, she arced her back titling her head to expose more flesh to Sasuke, and he growled roaming his eyes through the sun kissed skin, and sexy curves of the girl riding him, she leaned forward and captured his lips in a bruising kiss. He should have known that Naruto would be aggressive during intercourse too, and they hadn't started yet, she was just teasing!

"Sasuke…" Naruto breathed out kissing her way down his neck, then traced his tattoo with her tongue seductively. He loved how his name sounded coming out of her sinful lips, his skin was on fire, and his painful erection was begging for more, he was so turned on, but he let her set the pace.

The teasing blonde heaved slightly, brushing her tits against his chest to keep minimum contact, then bit his lower lip hard, and pulled the soft flesh with her teeth.

"Bed…" she moaned licking the bruised lip, and dove her tongue into his mouth.

She liked it rough, and the raven shuddered in desire.

Naruto quickly unzipped his pants, and slid her hand in his boxers. She circled her delicate fingers around his thick length, and stroked it tentatively. She smiled against his lips pleased by the size, then squeezed the hot member painfully and pulled it out of its prison.

"Now!" she moaned as she glanced down at the dripping cock, she wanted it buried deep inside of her wet pussy.

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice, he growled low in the back of his throat, and sat up recapturing her plump lips aggressively. He shifted kneading her ass harshly, then slid his hands on her jeans-clad thighs and wrapped her legs around his waist. The raven stood up, cradling the half naked blonde tightly in his arms, and stumbled his way to the unique bedroom of the apartment.

"I'm going to pound you so hard, you won't be able to walk for days," he grunted in her ear.

"Try me, Teme. You know that I have great stamina," she whispered seductively, rubbing her fingers on the dripping slit to gather his precum, then stroked his length hard and slow.

"Don't." Sasuke growled throwing her on the bed, he didn't want to finish so soon.

They both got rid of the last pieces of clothing they had, and admired the other's hot body.

Naruto was the first one to move, as she lied on her back and crooked her index finger to tell him to come closer, she bent her legs on the bed and parted them exposing her core, with the intent of driving him over the edge. The Uchiha was holding back and she wanted him to loose control.

Sasuke closed his eyes to tame his throbbing manhood, "You're going to pay for this, Dobe,"

"Really? Show me how rough you are," she teased parting her legs further.

He pounced on her brushing his cock against her entrance to tease her back, she tried to push down but he slid down sucking her nipples. "Eager?"

"Y-yes," she panted wrapping her legs around him and thrust up against his abs, he felt her wetness and shuddered in anticipation.

He trailed open-mouthed kisses down her stomach, then kissed her inner thighs and ran his tongue on her salty skin up to the crease of her groin, purposefully missing her throbbing womanhood.

"Te-Teme," she moaned pushing down, and gripped his hair to guide his face to her cunt, but he didn't move.

"What?" He seductively asked, stroking slowly her thighs with his thumbs.

"Move!" she growled pushing harder. She was so horny, her legs were shaking from arousal, he was crushing down all her common sense, and turned her into an oversexed mess.

"You have to beg, Dobe," he declared brushing the tip of his finger between her wet folds along her swollen clit.

"Holy shit!" her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she arched her back as if it was on fire, she pushed down to meet his finger, but he quickly removed it and watched the blonde writhe in frustration, his cock jumped painfully at the erotic sight.

Without giving her time to regain some composure, he slid his hands under her knees and lifted her thighs apart, then blew hot air on her exposed clit.

"Ah Fuck!" Naruto was so wet, so empty, she needed him to fill her. She slid her hand down to pleasure herself, but as soon as her fingers reached her core, Sasuke snatched her hand away.

"Teme! Fuck me already!" she shouted, and glared through half lidded eyes.

"Not Teme, Na-ru-to," Sasuke said with a low husky voice, kissing her lips and rubbing the head of his cock up and down her clit.

"God! Sa-Sas'ke," she moaned trying to push down, but he pulled back leaving her agonizing in desire. He bit, licked and sucked her nipples building her arousal higher.

"Sa-Sasuke, please! I-I can't… anymore," she said incoherently, desperate to be fucked hard and deep. "Please!" she added looking down at him with lustful blue eyes.

The raven went down and licked the dripping wet clit, "Yes! Yes!" she shouted, burying her hands in his soft locks. He swirled his tongue over the sensitive bud, proud of the naughty sounds she was making "Fuck!"

She started thrusting into his tongue shamelessly, and he gladly helped her build her climax by pumping his tongue in and out of her tight pussy. When she lost control and quickened her pace, he hold her hips tightly and slid his tongue deeper, her moans grew louder, and she came hard as her hot juice flowed into his mouth, he parted her folds with his fingers and licked every single drop of cum.

"Sasuke," she moaned in content.

The man smirked pleased by the hot mess sprawled before him, he captured her lips in a bruising kiss and shove his tongue into her mouth, to let her taste her own arousal.

"You taste good," he said sucking her earlobe, teasing her pussy with the head of his manhood.

"Give me more," she panted, "I want your big cock buried deep inside me so bad, I can't stand it."

"I love it when you talk dirty,"

"Then fuck me hard, I want you to fuck me hard and rough,"

"Fuck!" he cursed, finally registering that his cock was bare and he was not wearing a condom, his arms shook to restrain himself and not dive into her.

Sasuke heaved himself, but Naruto stopped him by circling her arms around his neck tightly, "Where do you think you're going?"

He managed to arch an eyebrow, "Condom. Or would you like to get knocked up?"

She was too turned on to care about pregnancy, she wanted Sasuke right there and then, "I don't have. I don't care. Fuck me!"

"They are in my pocket, let go,"

"No, you stay here," she stood up and pushed him softly to sit on the edge of the bed.

Sasuke watched her tear the plastic open with her teeth, and kneeled down facing his cock, she stroked him gently.

"I want to taste you," she said licking the precum sipping from the angry red head.

"Don't," he hissed.

She didn't listen to his warning, and slid his cock deep in her throat. She ran her tongue along his shaft, and moaned looking up sluttishly at him.

"Don't!" Sasuke growled pulling her hair harshly, and slid his cock out of her mouth, he hissed when he felt her sharp teeth scrape his sensitive skin.

Naruto slid the condom on his shaft in one swift motion, and pushed him to lie on his back. She straddled him, and positioned herself on top of his cock.

"God, Sasuke. I've never wanted a guy as much as I want you now," she grunted, lowering her body down on his thick shaft.

"Fuck!" Sasuke cursed holding her hips, to help her impale herself on him. He watched his cock disappear into her tight and wet puckered pussy, and had to bit the inside of his cheek to not give in the blissful ecstasy surrounding him, and pound into her like a brute.

"Oh, God!" she cried out, when she let her whole weight drop on the heated member, she could feel the head brush against her inner walls. She leaned forward slightly to put her hands on his chest, and keep herself from falling as her body shook from arousal. The slight movement made his cock jump, and they both moaned in pleasure.

"Sa-Sasuke, you're… so big!" she panted and moaned rolling her hips tentatively.

"Naruto," he moaned, asking her permission to move. He couldn't hold it anymore, his fingertips were digging into her hips, holding onto her like a lifeline.

Naruto panted trying to catch her breath, her eyes took in Sasuke's body. The raven was shaking slightly and his skin was covered with sweat, she was shattering the last pieces of his self-control. She smiled proudly and looked down at their joined groins, then heaved her body up slowly and let it fall down hard, she felt Sasuke's fingers dig into her hips harder and liked the bruising force of his hold. She started riding him slowly then quickened the pace, as the raven helped her by thrusting up as she pushed her body down. She was hot, and her bouncing boobs made the ride even more erotic.

Sasuke felt his orgasm getting closer, he lifted the blonde and threw her on her back, and before she could register what had happened, he slid her leg over his shoulder and dove hard and deep into her. The blonde cried in ecstasy and moaned like a whore, as he pounded her like an animal, each thrust was deep and hard.

"Fa-Faster!" she incoherently moaned, and Sasuke complied eagerly. He grunted, feeling the familiar heat coil in his gut, he was so painfully close. He grabbed her hips, and lifted her up from the bed to thrust deeper. The headboard was banging against the wall behind the bed, the noise was joined with the slapping sound of skin on skin and Naruto's endless loud moans.

"Yes!"

Her neighbors were going to complain tomorrow morning.

It was too hard, too deep, too hot for the girl, and she came hard tightening her walls around his cock. The raven growled, and fucked her faster feeling his balls tighten, he dove a particularly deep thrust, and came hard filling the condom with his thick semen.

"Naruto," he moaned adding few lazy thrusts as he rode his orgasm, then pulled out his softening cock. He got rid of the dirty condom, and fell on the bed beside the blonde.

The blonde was still high from the intense pleasure, and didn't see Sasuke's longing stare, her body was covered with sweat, hickeys and bruises, she had a blush adorning her cheekbones, her sweaty blonde bangs were plastered on her forehead, and her lips were red and swollen. She opened her blue eyes lazily, and looked at him with bliss and smiled gently. She was truly beautiful. Sasuke leaned, and gave her a passionate kiss. She was his, and he was never going to let her go.

"You're not bad," Naruto teased, using an innocent tone. How could she appear innocent and naughty at the same time? He didn't know, but hell how fucking much he liked it!

"Not bad?" he growled menacingly kneading her ass, as he trapped her under his muscular body.

"I'm sure you can do better, Teme," she teased, hinting that she was already up for another round. Yes, she had great stamina, and she was going to use it all night long.

The raven happily complied, by thrusting his already hard member deep inside her in one swift movement.

"Mmm, much better," Naruto moaned rocking her hips slowly, pleased by her lover's equal endurance.

Sasuke woke up the next morning to the feeling of a warm body pressed against him, he opened his eyes to find a mope of blonde hair resting on his shoulder, he smiled remembering their heated night. They had barely slept, and his body was sore from too much exertion, but his semi-hard erection told him that he was already up for another round with his blonde, yes HIS blonde.

The raven finally understood the reason behind their constant fights in high school, it was a sexual frustration that neither of them had recognized. Now that the matter had been settled and taken care of, Sasuke was planning to make it up for all those lost years.

He kissed the top of Naruto's head and slid his hand to caress her exposed backside, he squeezed the soft flesh making the blonde moan and shift in her sleep. The wicked hand continued its journey to the girl's crotch, and he slid his fingers between her folds to expose her clit, he rubbed the sensitive nub slowly, and the girl moaned thrusting into his fingers wantonly.

"T-Tease," she breathed out, waking up from her peaceful slumber.

"You like it," he chuckled, and pounced on her like a pray for another session of love making.

"It looks like it took us almost a decade to finish what we have started on graduation," Sasuke declared smirking, as he pulled his shirt over his head. It was past eleven am, when they had finally decided to put some clothes on.

"You didn't forget!?" Naruto chuckled at the memory, she combed her freshly washed hair with her fingers, and sent him a playful look.

"No," he replied smirking, as he approached her for another kiss.

"Hn,"

"That's my line, Dobe,"

She chuckled, leaning for another kiss.

"Com'on, we're eating outside," Sasuke offered, taking her hand and headed to the door.

"Is it a date, Teme?" Naruto asked, wiggling her eyebrows teasingly.

"Hn," he replied, wrapping his arm around her waist, and pulled her closer for another deep kiss. She was his now, and he was going to prove it to her every single night.

* * *

I can't believe that I'm done with this one-shot, it's my first attempt at writing a lemon, I know it's not really good, but I tried and damn! It was so hard, I won't read a lemon the same way anymore.

Please leave a review, and let me know what you think about it.


End file.
